Ten Years AR After Raincoat
by ALIaS6829
Summary: Ten years after the events that rocked Greenvale, the horror has returned. SPOILERS! Don't read unless you have completed Deadly Premonition or do not care if the ending is ruined for you. Enjoy!


A/N: I'm a HUGE fan of the game and loved the story. I wanted to write something as kind of a thank you to SWERY and his team for creating such a rewarding and rich game. So, this is it, and hopefully it's good enough to be called a thank you gift. As always, I own nothing except my characters and if you've played the game, you'll know which are which. Enjoy!

10 Years A.R. (After Raincoat)

Chapter One – Welcome to Greenvale

I've never met my half-sister. She was murdered by a deranged tree sapling salesman when I was just six years old, in a town I've never been to. That is, until today. For some reason, father feels the need to drag me out of Seattle kicking and screaming and throwing me into the town that time forgot. Same thing he did to my half-sister at my age, I might add. Things didn't seem to go well for her when this was done to her, so my guess he is seeing if he can fix the problems of ore. Seeing as though I wouldn't be caught dead in a deputy uniform and I try to stay away from nature as much as possible, I don't see this happening any time soon.

That's not right. From what I've heard from our father, Emily Wyatt was a great woman who died too young. She was brilliant, had a big heart, and could have gone on to do anything she wanted in life. However, she chose to fight for justice and it was that that killed her in the end. Father refuses to give me any details on her death, other than she was murdered, but it seems to me that he might not know much more than that. It would be just like him to sweep the problem under the rug and never speak of it again, just as he tried to do with me before my mother's accident. In fact, I'm pretty sure my own sister met her end without even knowing that I existed. Yet now I am back in the town she died in, living in her house, about to attend the school she once got her education from, and I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed. These people grew up together, went all through life as neighbors and friends, where will we fit into that equation? And school…forget it. I barely had any friends at Nova High School, back home in Seattle, what makes him so sure I'll do better over here? What, because my sister was so great, I'm going to be great? Nothing like unneeded pressure to make things go smoothly, right?

No matter how hard I try, I cannot escape the hand that fate dealt me. All I can do is sit in car that looks like it cost more than some of these people make in a year, listen to my new step-mother, Whitney, babble about this and that, and watch my father absentminded nod his head in agreement to whatever she was complaining about. That's what you get when you marry a girl only seven years older than your youngest child and all the brains she had fell down to her chest, so I have no sympathy for the man. Not to mention the fact that he's never done anything to warrant my feeling sorry for him. But that's neither here, nor there. For now, I'm just going to stick with channeling all of my teen angst into being pissed off at moving to this backwards ass town.

"You are being awful quiet back there, kiddo. Anything you'd like to add?"

Millions of things, but nothing I can vocalize. Like, why are you suddenly dragging me away from my life and leaving me here in this little forest town to living in the house my dead half-sister whom didn't even know I existed lived in. Not only are you leaving me in this house once occupied by my unknown dead half-sister, but you are leaving me ALONE with my flake of a step-mother while you go trotting back and forth between us, Seattle, and New York City. Why couldn't he just leave me in NYC, where I can actually have some fun and would fit in? Or hell, leave me in Seattle in a foster home. ANYTHING has to be better than this.

"Nothing to report."

We pulled to a stop at a red light, where the street sign stated that we were on January Way. He glanced back at me, smiling slightly. "Are you sure? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Don't give her that chance again; remember what she did at our wedding?"

The smile disappeared from his lips. "Thank you for the reminder, Whitney. I'm sure that was just her little…way to deal with what was going on at the time."

"Right, HER way of dealing our marriage was to scream 'She's after his money' repeatedly," she huffed, folding her arms like an immature child. "And she told random people at the reception that I was the spokesperson for Valtrex." I had to raise my book to cover the smile that spread across my face. "Why would I need to be a spokeswoman for boner pills?"

No book in the work could cover my face as I burst out laughing. The memories of their sham of a wedding came flooding back, especially the parts were my father's family made clearly obvious movements to stay as far away from his new wife as possible, because they believed her to have the herpes. One of my finer moments in life, if I do say so myself.

"Evangeline!" A symphony of honking horns saved me from a verbal attack from dear ol' papa, which only made me snicker more. "We'll finish this when we get home."

"Home? Funny…I thought home was Seattle."

"Evie…"

"Don't 'Evie' me!" The rain outside started to hit harder against the roof of our car, almost hitting a crescendo as our argument grew. "You are dumping me somewhere else so you don't have to deal with me, AGAIN, only this time you are doing it in Stephanie Myers's backyard and you are skipping town right afterwards."

"It isn't like I want to rush out of town, especially right after moving, but this is my job we are talking about," We passed the nicely dubbed 'Heaven and Hell' gas station, which looked like a strangely vacant shack with gas pumps in front of it. "We've got to make it out the next few months, then I retire and we can start being a family again."

"Some family! We barely know each other and bimbo Barbie over here is still at the age that playing house is acceptable."

The horns behind us sounded again as my father brought the car to a screeching halt. For a brief second, I was sure I saw a tear in his eye, but that was quickly extinguished as he turned around, his face a deep red. "Whitney has been nothing if not nice to you since we got together and has put up with a ton of your shit!"

"Why, thank you lady I barely know who married the father I barely know! Thank you for helping him drag me away from my friends and family back in Seattle to live in some small town with nothing of interest in it. Thank you for shoving me into this awkward shit storm that is inevitably going to happen, once people realize I am the sister of the long-dead deputy I've never met. Also, for shits and giggles, let's live in her house too, 'cause THAT'S not screwed up at all!"

"Young lady, I've had just-" Once again, saved by the honking horns. Jeeze, for a town with no people, they sure like to honk their horns.

…That's when it hit me. Ever since we passed the dark green "Welcome to Greenvale" sign, there has been no sign of life anywhere. Granted, it had been pouring rain like it was going out of style, but with the exception of the car behind me, it was like a ghost town. While it's not unusual for some people to stay out of the rain, at least someone would be out wondering around. Why does this strike me as odd? What is it about this small town that makes want to go stark raving mad? I'm usually not this out front with my feelings, especially with my father and step-monster of all people, so why spill it just because Whitney acts like….well, Whitney? There's something different about this town…

….my gut is warning me about it.


End file.
